1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bind ring device, and particularly to a bind ring device for a bundle of electric wires on a decorative light assembly used during Christmas holidays. The bind ring device has two detachably engaging ends for tying a bundle of electric wires or cables firmly to ease treatment of the electric wires.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art metal band, as shown in FIG. 1, is usually adopted to tie a bundle of electric wires on a decorative light assembly for Christmas holidays. But, it is disadvantageous for the metal band to package and arrange the bundle of electric wires and the shortcomings are listed hereinafter:
(1) It is not possible to package the bundle of electric wires quickly because it is required to twist the band several turns in order to tie it up. PA1 (2) It is hard to control the tightness by way of twisting the metal band. PA1 (3) It is not possible to pass the safety codes in countries having higher regulation standard. Therefore, business changes for selling the decorative light assembly are limited.